Charisma Dale
Charisma Dale's Information Name: '''Charisma Dale '''Pronunciation: '''Kah-ris-mah Day-le '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''District: '''3 (5, 6, 8.) '''Appearance: '''Charisma has a very young face, and rather very, very pale skin shade. It's just the slightest bit ashen, as every other citizen in District 3 has as well, the males being a little bit more. She has thin, slightly dark eyebrows, placed above her large, very pretty eyes. She has grey eyes, that have a slight tint of aqua to them, although rarely noticed. She tries to hide her freckles under neath them, on her nose and cheeks, with makeup, but fails to do so as her parents don't allow it. They're barely noticeable, and spread across almost 1/3 of the entire surface of her face. She has a petite nose, the bridge of it where the freckles gather the most. She also has a pair of thin, dry lips, that are usually turned into a frown whenever she doesn't feel so sure about something or can't figure out a problem. She has small ears, but a very good sense of hearing. She also has a sharp chin. As for her hair, Charisma has short hair that stops a small distance past her bare, high shoulders. It's naturally coffee-brown, with a few shades of chocolate brown here and there. It almost fully covers her ears, and it's in nice, defined locks, that spiral down to around 8-9 inches above her elbows. It's usually tangle-free, and easy to comb through, causing her to rarely do any hairstyles and to just leave it down the way it is. For her entire body, Charisma is bony and slender, whether it's her arms or her legs. She has rarely any muscle, but isn't feeble, and rather somewhat strong at only 13. Being a vegetarian, she doesn't consume much protein, so she's rather lean but also extremely healthy. She has smooth, clear skin, and a very small waist. She barely has any curves or hips, so her clothing can appear to be baggy when she wears them, excluding dresses or skirts. Her collarbone pops out a lot, being scrawny and small. She only stands at 5'2, way less than average size. '''Personality: '''Charisma is basically the meaning of her name, as she's very charismatic. She's inspiring and also very kind and caring for others, especially animals. She's goodwill and entirely benevolant, and fluent in her speaking. She isn't anywhere near loose-tongued, and she is actually very sensitive and warm-hearted. Having a family of many children, five total, she learned that immaturity was something that lessened a person's character, therefore she grew up to be respectful and having manners towards others, specifically adults and the elderly. Being seperated from her family, however, she spent around a quarter of her life with her grandparents. She was very doting and tender of them, as they were somewhat young, being only in their early 40's. She thought they were a great role model for her and set off the example of how she should be. Charisma is also very outgoing and is always up for making new friends, and voicing out her beliefs. She did have a shy side if she felt threatened or gets involved in an argument, as she hardly ever makes people mad, so it could appear to be humiliating to her. She's not the type to revolve around what others think of her or crushing on boys, and rather keeps to herself, whether that's being secluded in the corner or just doing her own thing. Charisma isn't a loud mouth in any way, but if she really has faith in somebody she'll spill about what she thinks about others. She doesn't have many friends that are girls because of the drama, and only has very few good-natured and selfless ones. The rest are mainly boys, but none who are brutal or think too highly of themselves, like those who are selfish. Whenever she is sad, she may lose it all, but that's because of an event that she had witnessed. If she ever becomes extremely upset, she might go off on somebody, but she shouldn't be taken seriously, as it's just temporary anger. '''Weapon(s): Charisma rarely ever laid her hand on anything sharp besides a''' knife', to chop up vegetables or fruits. She did figure out the harm it did in her younger years, when she got in a severe accident and made a large cut across her left hand, where a scar is now set upon. She'll use this in the arena if there is any, or use '''hand-to-hand combat' - as she's rather better at this than any other weapon in the mouth of the Cornucopia. Watching previous games, she did figure out how swords and bows were used and such, but never dared to think about using one. Being in District 3 anyways, she focused more on wiring, which is her last choice of weaponry - wire. Since it was very strong and sharp, she decided it would be best to use it to strangle somebody. Keep in mind, however, Charis would never hurt anybody unless her life is at extreme risk, or to avenge a loved one. Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised.)'' I was born into a family of five children, along with my mother and father. The oldest was my brother, Julian, who was 19 years old. He got reaped once, but I'll tell you why he didn't participate later. The second down was my sister, Julie, who was lucky enough not to be offered a place in those cruel, horrible games. She was 17 before I never saw her again. The third is me, at age 13. I'm lucky enough to not have been reaped last year, my first time being entered. The fourth is William, my 11-year-old brother. We aren't that much apart. I hope he'd never get reaped. And the last was my brother, Lucus. He would have turned 18 today. He volunteered a year ago for Julian, a spot for the males, and the last time I saw him was the time I said goodbye. He promised me he'd make it out of the games, return and give us all of his riches, and we'd live in luxury for the rest of our lives. I don't blame him for trying to give us hope. It's better than scaring us with a statement saying he didn't know if he'd live or die, since I was twelve at the time. It was horrifying, to see him with that smile on his face, yet also amusing. I had never seen anybody who had gone into the games grinning like they'd just won the lottery. I remember his death like it was yesterday. Lucus made it until the feast. He had allied with a younger girl, cared for her as if she was his own. He suffered through his wounds rather than not give her what was left of the healing cream. The girl agreed to be the first to go in and retreat with the bags, but like expected, the plan had failed. A Career female wanted to steal it, and the young girl fought back, only to get her neck snapped. Lucus was furious and ran after them, trying to shoot them with his blowgun. He succeeded, killing the female, but was struck through his back by the Career's district partner, the blade proceeding through his abdomen. Bile rushed at the back of my throat when I saw it, my own brother getting killed. I didn't believe it. I denied it was him on the screen, making up scenarios that maybe it wasn't him, maybe he was just hiding in the trees, not getting a bag. Maybe his ally wasn't that girl. But I realized all of those scenarios were sealed as fake when I heard his cannon go off, the noise echoing in my head. But the voice of the announcer was even more terrifying, more pinching than I could have imagined. "Aw! There goes the 3 and 9 alliance, both falling at the hands of our strong, most favored and wonderful Careers! They're doing an amazing job with their kills, don't you think?" My mother rushed us out of the room, the only room we had television in. Confused expressions were on everybody's face except mine and Julie's. Julie knew what had happened, she was 16, and I was twelve. She kept a poker face though, and until now I know why - to not make a big deal of it in front of our younger siblings. But I couldn't take it. I ran to my room, sobbed until I barely had any tears, until I looked in the mirror to see how swollen and puffy my bloodshot eyes were. My hair was tangled, long, spiralling down to a little past my chest, yet a bit over my belly button. I didn't want it anymore. Not after this. It brought back memories when Lucus would have ran a brush through it and called me Rapunzel, because of my blonde and lucious locks. So I grabbed scissors. I cut it unevenly, as my vision was blurry. I cut my hair until I could only feel the ends tickle the nape of my neck. I left my fringed bangs as they were. I looked like a boy, but I didn't care. I couldn't. My mother had told me our father left us to work full-time in a factory, to live at a different section of our District, probably married and with other children. So Lucus was like a father to me. But he was gone, right before my eyes. And I couldn't deny it because it was the Capitol, and they lived for the excitement of that. After that incident, our mother seperated us. Julian went to live on his own, and even though he was beaming happily, sadness hid behind his eyes. It killed him a little inside. But not just him. Everybody, including me. Julie stayed with our mother, along with William. My mom became extremely angry at me after I cut my hair, and because I took it the hardest, sent me to my grandparents. To this day I'm still not mad at her for it; how could you pick the family back up after you're struggling to glue back the pieces of yourself? And that scene on the TV was so fast and - bam - just like that, Lucus was dead. My grandparents kept my mind off of the bad things, though, and seemed like they didn't even see what happened. They'd teach me how to use electronics, to build small, electronically-controlled robots, offer me bread, try to keep my away from my state of hunger and depression. I'd always fail at them, but they'd tell me to never give up, which was hard to believe. Over time, though, I began to forget about the past, and become more caring and loving. My hair grew, but only in the period of a year, it lay on my shoulders, where I could actually feel and see it without a mirror. I made a lot of friends, whether it was people or animals, and always smiled at people, even when they'd never return it. But if only they all knew what hid behind that smile. Strengths: '''Charisma is, because of her size and height, good with '''speed, as she can run fairly fast. She's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as listed in her choice of weapons. Her last strength would be intelligence, '''obviously, as she came from District 3. '''Weaknesses: '''Charisma can be quite off on her '''accuracy, as like stated earlier, she isn't the best or the most decent with weapons as she is with her other strengths. She's also not very stealthy, and can be quite moody at times. Charm: A black bristle from a brush that Charisma's brother used to use when detangling her hair. '''Alliance: '''Her choice would be a trustworthy alliance of boys or girls, (or a combination of both) no matter the size. She will not ally with the Careers, even if offered. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped Games Entered The Haunted Games Owner: District3forever District Entered: 3 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 2. The 1st New Games Owner: BaconCanadian District Entered: 3 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A Category:13 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tribute Of The Month Category:Victors